Field
The present invention relates to the field of kitchen & bathroom appliance, and more particularly, to a faucet structure.
Description of Related Art
A faucet is a type of water pipe valve used in our daily life, such as in the family kitchens and bathrooms. Due to health and environmental protection concerns, copper faucets are gradually replaced by the stainless steel faucet because the lead-bearing copper faucet can be harmful to human body after long-term usage.
The handle of conventional water faucets are usually fixed directly by screws, having the disadvantages of easy-loosening, bad stability, inconvenient disassembling and maintenance.